Shugo Puri
by YuukiReborn
Summary: Amu is a commoner that lives in the other world. While Ikuto lives on Crescent Moon Island. While looking in a attic she stumbles across a star mirror. That teleports her to Crescent Moon Island.
1. Prologue and the meeting

**Ikuto is a prince and Amu is the ancestor of a princess who was to marry Ikuto's relative Gozen, but she feel in love with a commoner. That was in the past this is now. Amu is commoner who lives in the other world. The only way she can get to Ikuto's world is by going through a mirror that is shaped like a day she was goign through stuff in the attic when she came across a star mirror. When she looked into the mirror she saw Ikuto who had a spell on him because of his older sister Utau.** **The spell was when he was in darkness he would be in his real form which was a little boy but when he got kissed by the girl he loved he would become a grown up. When Amu touched the mirror's glass she was teleported to Ikuto's world. When she got there she accidental kissed Ikuto's lips which caused him to grow up. Then Ikuto caught her. Ikuto was surprised when she saw Amu. He thought in his head that she looked like the princess who was suppose to marry his relative Gozen. While he was thinking Amu ran away to look for a way out but Ikuto grabbed her by her wrist and spun her around to look at her in her eyes. While she looked at him into his eyes. Ikuto then asked Amu "what is your name?" Amu said "my name is Amu." then she asked "what is your name?" He said "my name is Prince Ikuto." Then Amu said "you are a prince." Ikuto said "yes."She said "I don't believe you." Then he asked "why do you not believe me?" Amu said "cause there is no prince here." he said "yes there is , this place that you are at is called Crescent Moon Island." Amu said "what" Ikuto said "yeah" Amu started to scream but Ikuto grabbed ahold of her and kissed her again on the lips to shut her up but it was to late the gaurds came down to see what was wrong with Ikuto but before the gaurds came down he told Amu to hide. So she did as she was told. the gaurds asked Ikuto "what is wrong prince?"**


	2. meeting ikuto's older sister

**Then Ikuto told Amu this you have to go back to where you belong.**

**Amu said i don't know how.**

**Oh ok,lets go see my sister maybe she can help you. said Ikuto.**

**Ok said Amu.**

**So they went to see Ikuto's older sister Utau.**

**Utau said i don't know how either give me a few days to figure this out. Ok said Ikuto.**

**what! yelled Amu.**

**Ikuto covered her mouth with his hand. Then he asked Utau do you have some of your 17 year old clothes?**

**Utat said yes why. Ikuto said it is for Amu this way she doesn't get caught and thrown into the dugeon. Oh ok. said Utau as she gave the clothes to Amu who looked at Ikuto and said do you mind?**

**Oh sorry said Ikuto as he walked out of the room so Amu could get dressed. As Amu was getting dressed. Utau saw that Amu was having difficulties with the clothes. So Utau said let me help.**

**Ok said Amu. When Amu and Utau was done Utau went to the door and told Ikuto you can come back in.**

**Ok said Ikuto. When he came in he stopped and stared at Amu because the outfit she had on really showed alot of skin.**

**the outfit showed off alot of skin because it was a really short skirt and the shirt was sleeveless it also went above her heart to show part of her boobs off.**

**Ikuto just stood there with his mouth opened. Then Utau said Ikuto if you keep your mouth open you will catch a fly. Ikuto then closed his mouth and walked towards Amu and said you look beautiful.**

**Thanks said then said the only problem is your hair. what about my hair? asked Amu.**

**Well here girls are suppose wear their hair down. Ikuto said.**

**Oh ok said Amu as she took her hair down. Her hair went all the way down to her waist. **

**Ikuto was stunned.**


	3. the kissing over the heart

**Ikuto then took Amu by her had and took her to his room.**

**Amu asked why are we here. She then turned around to see Ikuto smiling a devilish smile.**

**she thought to herself "oh no please tell me he is not a pervert." It was to late Ikuto was all ready kissing her. **

**Ikuto then pushed her towards his bed. Amu stummbbled and fell down onto the bed just like Ikuto planned. **

**Amu tried to get up but Ikuto pushed her back down and got on top of her and started to kiss her down her neck. She started to gasp at the pleasure she was feeling. Just as she was going to say something, Ikuto kissed her on the lips again which made him become a teenager.**

**Ikuto then stopped kissing her and said "kiss me over my heart." "ok" Amu said as she lifted Ikuto's shirt up to kiss him over his heart. when she did a mark appeared right where she kissed him.**

**then Ikuto pushed Amu back down onto the bed and kissed her over her heart, where a mark appeared at too. She then asked "what does these marks mean?"**

**Ikuto answered "they mean that we are married" What yelled Amu. Ikuto then kissed her again on the lips which lead him to wanting more. As for Amu she was wanting the same thing but was afraid to tell him.**

**So after 5 minutes of silence Amu finally told Ikuto that she loves him and wants more kissing moments. **

**If anyone has ideas for the next chapter tell me and i will write the next chapter for you.**

**AmuIkutoLover: i don't own any of the books of shugo chara or meru puri.**


	4. author's note

**If u like this story then please review it and tell me your opinion about this story.**


	5. The Sex Scene

**So after 5 minutes of silence Amu finally told Ikuto this "I want more of you kissing me and more." **

**"What did you say" Ikuto said.**

** "You heard me" Amu said. **

**Ikuto then pushed Amu down onto his bed and started to kiss her down her neck and on her stomach as he was rubbing her right thigh which made Amu gasp and moan. **

**Ikuto then asked "are you sure you want this?" **

**"Yes" said Amu. **

**"Ok" said Ikuto. **

**Ikuto then started to take Amu's clothes off her he first started with her shirt then her skirt last her underwear. **

**Amu then started taking Ikuto's clothes starting with his shirt then so on and so forth. **

**After they got done with having sex they laid down by each other on the bed and said "I LOVE YOU!!!!" to each other.**

** So they lived happily ever after. **

**THE END **

**AMUIKUTOLOVER: I DON'T OWN ANY BOOKS OF SHUGO CHARA.**

**NEKO: YEAH SHE DOESN'T AND SHE COMPLAINS ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME.**

**AMUIKUTOLOVER: SHUT UP NEKO, IF YOU GUYS ARE WONDERING NEKO IS MY CHARA. SAY GOOD BYE NEKO!**

**NEKO: BYE BYE!!!!**

**AMUIKUTOLOVER: BYE UNTIL NEXT TIME I WRITE ANOTHER STORY.**


End file.
